Dental cleaning plays a significant role in impacting the overall health of an individual. Many people schedule regular visits to a dentist for regular check-up's and cleaning operations. Many devices have been developed over the years to achieve the purpose of oral hygiene. These devices are either electrical or non-electrical. Among the above-mentioned categories of dental cleaning devices, electric dental units have gained popularity. Some examples of electric dental units are electric toothbrushes, dental water jets and electric flosses which intend to provide cleaning results by eradicating the food remains, plaque, etc from the spaces in between the teeth. These devices tend to require less user intervention in their operation and some are also suitable for people with reduced mobility or people on the move for whom it is difficult to use a traditional toothbrush. However, it is necessary to provide and improve existing dental units for ensuring satisfactory cleaning results.
One drawback of existing oral care appliances is the limited efficiency and durability of their electrical components which reduces the appliance's useful life. The components of the dental cleaning units may suffer degradation during the drainage and release operation of the waste material from the user's mouth. For example, the electrical components can be exposed to foam or waste which may affect their operation as well as decrease the lifetime of these components. There may also be some moving parts in the dental units which require maintenance. As such, the overall maintenance cost of the electrical dental units can be increased due to degradation of these components.